


If You Wanted a Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had an idea that might just get him what he'd been wanting for a long time</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wanted a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom and I just felt like writing something sweet  
> It's short and unedited I know sorry (ignore any mistakes)  
> Enjoy!

“Oi! What do you want brat?”  
“Wha-I I’m not sure what you mean Levi.”  
“You’ve been staring at me for the past hour. Do you need something?”  
Eren’s face felt like it had caught on fire and there was no way a blush that strong was not seen by the boy sitting across the table from him.  
“It’s nothing really…it’s just well…”  
“I don’t have time for this tell me or don’t but make up your mind.”  
“Well it’s just that the pocky you’re eating reminded me of a game Jean talked about once.”  
“A game?”  
“Yeah, two people eat from different ends of the pocky and the one that doesn’t turn their head wins.”  
“So it’s like playing chicken with food?”  
Eren nodded. He had no clue why seeing Levi eating the pocky brought that game back to his mind. Jean had told him about it at least four years ago. Although he had a pretty strong suspicion that it had to do with his secret desire to kiss Levi senseless every time he looked at him. But that was a desire he was trying to keep control of lest he jump across the table, so he brushed that idea away befo-  
“Alright let’s do it.”  
-re he could possibly act on it and did Levi just say let’s do it.  
“I’m sorry I must have been doing that thing Mikasa and Armin always complain about, where I don’t hear what people actually say and only hear what I want to. Did you just say ‘let’s do it’?”  
Levi didn’t answer him. Instead he pulled out a pocky, stuck it in his teeth and leaned across the table.  
Eren’s heart stopped.  
It took him a few seconds, and one rather intense glare from Levi, to register that this was indeed real life. Finally he took a deep breath and leaned forward to bite off part of the pocky.  
And thus began the slowest moving minute of Eren’s life. Their bites inched them closer until Eren was getting cross-eyed trying to maintain eye contact with Levi. He should have known Levi wouldn’t be the one to turn his head. There was no way Eren was losing going to lose this though. Just one more bite and-  
Oh.  
Their lips were touching. It wasn’t really a kiss per se. More of a touch without the pocky separating them.  
Wait. Why are we still doing this? This is weird I should pull back.  
Eren started to pull back but the movement seemed to snap Levi out of whatever daze he had been in. Suddenly there were hands grabbing his face to pull him closer and a tongue was sliding along his mouth, asking for entrance. Now this was a kiss.  
He didn’t know how long they stayed like that trading slow kisses back and forth. It couldn’t have been that long but Eren wasn’t really able to think of anything but oh my god he’s kissing me.  
When Levi finally pulled away there was another delay in Eren’s mind before he realized the kissing had stopped and he was just sitting there panting.  
“If all you wanted was to kiss me, you should have just said so. The game wasn’t necessary. Although if you’re ever interested in doing that again just let me know.”  
Levi had been gone for five minutes by the time Eren’s mouth got the message his brain had been desperately sending to ask if ‘doing that again’ meant kissing or eating pocky.


End file.
